Blitz Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction The Boss Blitz Galaxy is one of the many galaxies found in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World S and can be unlocked after obtaining 100 Power Stars. This galaxy pits the player against five bosses from the first game, Super Mario Galaxy. The player faces off against Dino Piranha, King Kaliente, Major Burrows, Bouldergeist, and Fiery Dino Piranha in that exact order. There is no break for the first four bosses. However, there is a small planet to rest upon before battling the last boss here. Items Planets Dino Piranha's Planet This planet is where Mario must face Dino Piranha. It is almost an exact replica of the planet from Super Mario Galaxy, except that now there are no flowers that give Coins when shooted with Star Bits. All of the other planets in the Boss Blitz can be seen in the distance. King Kaliente's Planet This planet is where Mario must face King Kaliente. It is almost an exact replica from the planet in Super Mario Galaxy, with the addition of both the Comet Medal and a Life Shroom hidden under the battlefield. Major Burrows Planet This planet is where Mario must face Major Burrows. It is almost an exact replica of the planet found in the Gusty Garden Galaxy in the prequel, Super Mario Galaxy, except that Major Burrows is not seen chasing a Star Bunny this time around. However, he still acts as if he was chasing the Star Bunny nevertheless. Bouldergeist's Planet This planet is where Mario must face Bouldergeist. Little has changed from the original in Super Mario Galaxy, with a checkpoint flag placed near the Luma Shop. Meteor Planet After defeating Bouldergeist and using the Launch Star, Mario will land on this tiny planet resembling a meteor. The planet is only there so that Mario is able to smash Fiery Dino Piranha's egg, but can also act as a small rest point for the player if needed. Fiery Dino Piranha This last planet is where Mario must finally face Fiery Dino Piranha. Along with all the other boss planets in this galaxy, it is the same as in Super Mario Galaxy, with the changes of no flowers that spawn coins. Stars (Missions) Normal Stars Throwback Throwdown To get the Power Star, Mario has to defeat all of the five bosses. He will begin by landing on top of Dino Piranha's egg. Then, he must defeat the oversized Piranha Plant just as in the prequel. After being defeated, Dino Piranha will turn into a Launch Star. This Star will shoot Mario towards King Kaliente. He is defeated the same way as in Super Mario Galaxy. Underneath King Kaliente' s planet is a Life Mushroom and the galaxy's Comet Medal. A Launch Star will appear by the pool of lava, which will shoot Mario to fight Major Burrows. Unlike the first game, when Mario lands on the planet, Major Burrows is moving, yet he is not chasing anything at the start. He is fought just as in the first game. When he is defeated, another Launch Star will appear, which will send Mario to fight Bouldergeist. Just before the fight, there is a Luma Shop and a Checkpoint Flag. Bouldergeist is fought just as in Super Mario Galaxy, and when defeated, will turn into a launch star. This Star sends Mario to a very small planet with another Launch Star. This launch star is needed to crack Fiery Dino Piranha's egg. When the last boss, Fiery Dino Piranha, is defeated, the Power Star will appear. Comet Stars Throwback Throwdown Speed Run This mission is the same as the first one, only there is a time limit of five minutes. If Mario manages to defeat all five bosses before time runs out, he is granted a Power Star. Green Stars Green Star 1 The first Green Star is located on the Major Burrows planet where Major Burrows is fought, high near the tree. All Mario has to do is wall jump or backwards somersault up to the star. If Mario is unable to fully meet the heights, then he needs to spin right near the star. The best time for Mario to do this is either before or after the battle with Major Burrows, or else he has to deal with the raging mole. Green Star 2 The last Green Star is located off the Bouldergeist planet, into the abyss. Mario must simply head over to the backside of the circular arena and long jump at it. If he needs a little extra height, then he must perform a spin to aid himself, though he should wait until the end of the battle with Bouldergeist or rush to the Green Star in order to avoid some major damage dealt to Mario.